Turning Green With Envy
by krystal21107
Summary: Blaine gets sick and the guys of New Directions become jealous when all of the girls began giving him all of their attention.


"Mr. Anderson!"

"Huh? What? Oh, umm what was the question?" Blaine jumped out of his daze as the other kids laughed

"Pay attention Mr. Anderson or I'm sending you to Principal Figgin's office" the teacher glared

"Sorry, I'm sorry" Blaine tried shaking his head trying to clear it

"Are you okay dolphin?"

"Yeah, yeah I think Brit"

"You look pale, like really pale, more pale than your little lover boy" Santana said leaning over Blaine's shoulder from her desk behind him

"I'm just tired, I'll be better by glee club"

As the bell rang everyone started gathering their belongings. Blaine and the girls were the last to leave. When Blaine stood up he began to get light headed, luckily for him Brittany and Santana noticed and held him around his waist.

"Come on hobbit, time for lunch"

The three walked slowly down the halls heading towards the cafeteria. As they entered they all looked around for the rest of their friends. When they spotted them Santana brought Blaine over to them.

"Hummel, watch your boy, he's getting sick. Brits and I here will get him lunch" Santana linked pinkies with Brittany as they walked off

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked putting his palm on his boyfriends forehead, "Awww you're hot"

"That's what she said" Puck said as him and Finn high-fived

"Here lay your head on my shoulder until the girls get back"

Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder as Rachel rubbed his back softly. Finn looked oddly at Rachel but, she didn't notice

When Santana and Brittany returned Santana placed Blaine's tray down in front of him

"Here love, eat something maybe it will help" Kurt said as Blaine lifted his head

"I took a extra chocolate milk for you dolphin. I know it's your favorite"

"Thank you Brittany"

"You can have the rest of my tots Blaine"

"Wait-" Mike started to say before Tina glared at him

"Thank you Tina, that's very nice of you" Blaine tried to eat as much as he could, which didn't end up being that much

When lunch was over Kurt and the girls helped Blaine clean up his trash and carry his books to the choir room. The boys followed behind looking lost

"Man, Rachel didn't even talk to me during lunch she just kept rubbing Blaine's back the whole time" Finn said leading the group of guys

"Dude when he sneezed they all said 'awww', if I sneezed they would tell me to get away from them" Puck said shaking his head

"They're treating him like a damn puppy!" Finn huffed

"He does sort of look like a sad puppy right now" Artie said wheeling himself into the choir room

"Mr. Shue" Rachel said, raising her hand at the beginning of class

"Yes Rachel"

"Mr. Shue, Blaine's sick and I feel that we are capable of taking a day off of practicing. We could call it a planning day"

Mr. Shuester looked over at Blaine who was lying across three chairs using Tina's coat as a pillow with Kurt and the girls sitting all around him.

"Okay, but use it as a planning day. I want to hear song ideas for Regionals tomorrow. So, think about music and make lists" Mr. Shue clapped his hands together and walked into his office

"Uhh look at them", Finn glared, "I bet if I coughed Rachel wouldn't even notice"

"Try it dude" Puck laughed

Finn coughed and Rachel turned around, "Next time cover your mouth when you cough Finn" she then turned her attention back to Blaine

"What the hell!" Finn shook his head, "I can't believe this"

"Do you girls want to come to my house? I was thinking about taking sleepyhead here and making him some chocolate chip cookies" Kurt asked brushing a piece of hair that had come out of the hold of Blaine's gel off of his sweaty forehead

Blaine softly smiled and opened his eyes, "I love you"

"Aww you two are so sweet" Tina smiled

"So its settled, baking party to help our little sick one" Rachel said standing up and grabbed her purse. She walked over to the boys and looked at her boyfriend, "Finn, I need a ride to your house, we're baking cookies for Blaine since he's sick" she said and soon walked out of the choir room

All of the guys looked over at Finn.

"She told you dude!" Puck laughed at Finn's surprised face

"Yeah, no questions asked, you were just told" Mike slapped Finn on the back

"Mike come on, we're going to Kurt and Finn's house" Tina said walking past the boys with Blaine's bag hanging off of her shoulder

Artie and Puck both laughed at the dumbstruck looks on Finn and Mike's faces

"Oooohhhh, you both got owned!" Artie said as he wheeled himself past, "But don't worry I have some video games in my bag, I'll come over too"

"Yeah same here dudes," Puck said as he started to push Artie's wheelchair for him, "Besides, maybe I can score some cookies"


End file.
